


Thunder

by Knight-Shy (Miss_Awkward)



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alphyne, Comfort, F/F, Fluff, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, One-Shot, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Prompt Based, Random Fluff, Short Story, The Author Regrets Nothing, Why am I not sleeping?, i should sleep, thunderstorm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-10
Updated: 2018-04-10
Packaged: 2019-04-21 00:58:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14273484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_Awkward/pseuds/Knight-Shy
Summary: You’re safe, babe, don’t worry. I’m here.





	Thunder

**Author's Note:**

> **Fandom:** Undertale  
>  **Characters:** Alphys, Undyne  
>  **Pairings:** Alphyne  
>  **Word Count:** 502  
> 

The bright flash of lightning outside the window illuminated her bedroom, pulling a whimper of terror from the yellow scaled monster as the thunder crashed. She tugged her Kissy Kissy Cutie blanket tightly around her trembling form as the house rumbled from the shockwave. Alphys knew it was irrational, that the _thunder_ wasn’t going to harm her, but it terrified her more than the lightning.

The memories of cave-ins, rocks falling from the rocky ceiling of the Underground and smashing homes—destroying lives and families within an instant—with only the thunderous rumbling from above as a warning, flashed through her mind with every burst of thunder. It was terrifying. She remembered the first storm, the first _thunderstorm,_ she experienced on the Surface with vivid clarity; she remembered the fear that chilled her cold blood, that clutched her soul with talons, as she did her best to keep her terrified shrieks muffled within her pillow—a pillow she discovered she had shredded with her sharp claws the next morning. Alphys was terrified that the sky above was caving in on them all.

She was still terrified. Sleep avoided her like the plague when thunderstorms crept in at night, leaving her to tremble and cry into her pillows until the storm passed by. Stars above, it felt like centuries as the storm rolled and crashed in the sky before it died down into a peaceful silence.

Alphys whimpered again as the thunder struck. Bare feet met soft carpet and she brought her blanket with her as she scurried out of her room like a mouse chased by a skilled mouser down one room. She knocked hesitantly on the door, a high-pitched squeak escaping her before she pushed it open.

The room was an organized mess, but she didn’t expect anything different from her mate. The monster navigated her way through the room, picking up her pace as another crash of thunder broke the rhythmic silence of the rainy night. She tugged on her lower lip with her sharp teeth and gently shook Undyne’s shoulder, eliciting a sleepy groan from the fishwoman.

“Nggyeh…” She cracked an eye open to look at the shuddering Alphys. “Babe…? C’mon, get...get in.”

That was all the invite she needed before she crawled under the blankets with her bare mate, too scared to blush at the skin-to-clothes contact. Undyne tugged her closer, snugging her to her chest and tucking Alphy’s snout into the crook of her neck. “S’okay, Alph. ‘m here. G’t’sleep, yer safe,” she mumbled with sleep oozing from her voice. “Promise ya that...g’t’sleep, babe.”

The thunder crashed in the distance and the lightning dimly illuminated the bedroom through a gap in the curtains. It didn’t matter as the sound of loud snores slipped from Undyne and drowned out the terrifying sounds. A smile curled at her lips and she nuzzled further into Undyne, breathing in her familiar scent that chased away fears of falling skies as she finally drifted off into a peaceful, dreamless slumber of her own.

**Author's Note:**

> You know what loves thunderstorms as much as it does fluff?  
> My tumblr!  
> [Personal](http://knight-shys.tumblr.com/)  
> [Writing and Art](http://knight-shy.tumblr.com/)


End file.
